Orange goggles and Black masks
by just delete this account
Summary: A collection of KakaxObi drabbles inspired by words that begin with S. Don't ask why S, I was just staring off into space when my weird randomness kicked in and I thought up of words starting with S and somehow managed to connect them with KakaxObi.
1. Secret

**Hello faithful kakaobi lovers!!!!! I just noticed with great dissapointment, the complete lack of Kakaobi fics around here. and with nothing else to do, I came up wit this short piece.**

Summary : Kakashi and Obito's relationship through **_S-es_**

lol, I came up with this when I was **s**taring into **s**pace. hehehehehe ehhhhh, ok that was stupid. anyways moving on.......

* * *

**Secret**

It was a secret that both never even _dreamt_ of admitting. Even to themselves at first, much less eachother. It terrified them to no end. A shinobi is never to love another, especially if said other was your _team mate_.....your _male_ team mate. For a incredibly long period they had battled with themselves trying to will their secrets into non existence, running pointlessly away from themselves and eachother, trying to deny what they secretly knew was a great truth. For months, their secrets lay dormant within them, like a dull blade, twisting everytime they fought with eachother, providing dull aches in their hearts on a daily basis. As time passed, emotions that were bottled with their unacceptable little secet grew stronger, begging to claw it's way out of their throats, to be released unto the world. Of course the two fought it down harder absolutly determined to keep it within them desperately. But the secret fought back twice as hard, as months passed, the dull knife grew into a sharp dagger that pierced their hearts everytime they hurled insults and hurtful words back and forth at eachother.

At that point they should have known tht keeping it was a mistake

One day the inevitable happened

Team Yondaime were given a simple mission , simple enough that they decided to split into two groups to get it over with faster. To each other's horror they were paired together. They started off as usual, insulting every litte fault they can find on eachother....Until they ran into some enemies. They had defeated them almost effortlessly, Until Obito, being his usual reckless self had missed a kunai to the head by inches before instantly killing his attacker with his own kunai. Out of habit, Kakashi had scolded him yet again....although this time, the harshness in his voice was way more than usual. The knife in his chest hadn't just pierced his heart, it had stabbed through in a surprising blinding motion at Obito's carelesness and before he can help it, he was taking out the anger, worry and sorrow he felt at the object of his clandestine affections with such ferocity it was almost scary. Unfortunately the knife in Obito's chest had stabbed through his heart at Kakashi's words as well and in a flash of anger and hurt, the emotions tightly sealed in with his secret had ripped through it's bounds and lashed out at the silver haired teen.

"What the **hell** is your fucking problem Kakashi?!!!! It missed me for fuck's sake!"

_I avoid getting hurt as much as possible so I wouldn't look weak in your eyes! _

"Why do you keep bitching at me all the time?!!!!"

_It hurts you know......_

"It's not like you care at all what the hell happens to me!"

_Unlike how I care too much what happens to you_

It felt good letting some of his inner troubles out, yet it also felt horrible because of the stinging slap of reality the words bought outside of his mind. At his last statement, The silver haired jounin's jaw visibly tightened beneath the mask and his eyes flashed almost dangerously. Fear, hurt, pain, anger and an unnamed emotion that Obito couldn't decode yet played in his coal gray eyes.

"You really think that?"

He almost whispered in a low serious voice. The intense emotions dancing so clearly on Kakashi's masked eyes with great, stunning passion almost drove the Uchiha to silence but he managed to whisper back.

"I _know_ it"

In a blinding flash, the knife had ripped through Kakashi's chest and up to his brain, where it demanded release with a fierceness that Kakashi didn't refuse. He roughly grabbed The dark haired boy's wrist and with a forceful jerk, pulled him closer till their noses were almost touching. Obito's breath caught in his throat and his heart pounded so loud, he swore the entire village could hear. The bottled volcano of emotions had reach it's boiling point and now it was errupting with all the force it was sealed in with, all the control and sense the silver haired Jounin had, flowing through with it.

"You don't know anything"

Kakashi said in a fierce whisper before pulling down his mask in a blur of movement and crashing his lips against the spiky haired Uchiha's. Obito stood there frozen, unable to believe what was transpiring between them was real, his brain shutting down completely, common sense shattering into pieces as everything he always dreamed of, everything he thought, he _believed_ with absolute conviction to be impossible come about before him. The shock had completely immobilized Obito and he just stood there, unmoving and limp. Taking the dark haired boy's unresponsiveness as the rejection he knew was coming, Kakashi pulled away with his eyes down, completely ashamed and terrified to look the other in the eye.

"I'm sorry"

He whispered shakily as he began to walk away. Today his greatest fears have been realized, he had shamed himself worse than his father, in the eyes of the only person who _ever_ mattered to him. The lack of contact finally snapped Obito to reality and he noticed Kakashi had misinterpreted his shock for something bad and was moving away, The goggled boy roughly pulled the silver haired prodigy back, and locked his mouth with his in a vigorous and heated kiss. Kakashi's eyes widened at the unexpected contact before closing in bliss, his hands reaching up to rest on the Uchiha's back, surrendering to the power of the secrets that were revealed.

When they returned to regroup with Rin and their sensei, they weren't fighting and they stood closer than usual. The aura of aversion they usually eminated, completely gone. Rin and Minato had looked at each other in question before fixing the two with bewildering stares.

The secret was out and now they are to keep it _together._


	2. Senseless

**Senseless**

More often than not, people wonder if Obito Uchiha was either adopted or switched in the hospital with a real Uchiha baby. After all, the Uchiha's are known to house at least 50% of the stoic, heartless and _smartass_ bastards in the entire village. Kakashi, who was said Uchiha's current lover is more prone to the thought than anybody else. After all, the dark haired boy's senseless ramblings and antics either makes the silver haired teen sweatdrop and klonk him in the head or worry about his sanity and take him to the nearest mental institution. Admittedly, Obito was a strong ninja, just.....mentally handicapped.(A/N: that's putting it mildly XP) and also more often than not, Kakashi finds himself on the verge of strangling the other for his idiocy. The only reason why the Uchiha hasn't suffered suffocation at his lover's hands was because well....he's his lover! However, what he lacks in intellect, he more than makes up for in, how would one put it?......let's just say more than innocent affection...if you get my drift.

Like one time, when the two were taking a break from training and were sitting down to eat the lunches they had packed that morning. Obito had jumped up as soon as he opened his lunch, dropping it to the ground and pointing an accusing finger at it, leaving Kakashi staring in mild curousity and total blankness. The "evil ants" as Obito had so maturely put it had eaten alfway through his sandwich and the goggled Uchiha had started ranting and throwing rocks at the innocent insects in a very comical, very _Obito _fashion. Kakashi had watched on in his typical "idiot watching" mode, building up to a decent insult to throw at his childish boyfriend. When it appeared to be safe to talk to the Uchiha, Kakashi drawled out flatly.

"Do you even _realize_ that those ants don't even know what you're saying?"

Obito turned to him and pouted "If they were smart enough to eat my lunch, then they probably can!! They're not normal, they're EVIL!!!" he ranted yet again. Kakashi remained expressionless for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head slowly.

"Why do I even bother? One day you'll realize those ants' brains are as small as yours. Scratch that, I think yours are smaller"

Obito pouted

"What"

Kakashi lazily looked over to him

"Did you even understand what I said or ws that too cryptic for you?"

"Cryp-what?"

If he weren't so used to it, Kakashi would've sighed in irritation at Obito's dumbness.

"Nothing you senselessly stupid moron"

A vein popped on the Uchiha's forehead. He was about to retort in his usual way when an idea popped in his mind. Kakashi had turned back to chewing on the energy bars he had been previously eating before Obito's attack on the ants, while reading a book (A/N: NOT ICHA ICHA mind you) so he didn't see the Uchiha making his way to him, smirking slyly. '_perfect' _Obito thought as he sowly walked towards the still unsuspecting Jounin. It was a miracle that he hadn't sensed the Uchiha's presence directly behind him. He remained totally oblivious as the goggled boy bent down to his level and it wasn't until the sharingan weilder's chest was pressed against his back, mouth a mere centimeter against his ear, warm breath ghosting down the side of his face did the jounin realize where the other had gone. Obito could feel Kakashi instantly go rigid against him and his smirk, got wider. With his right index finger he slowly traced the contours of Kakashi's neck, breathing softly in his ear. He felt a shiver run down the Jounin's spine and his smirk, already impossibly wide, came close to ripping his face apart. The finger gliding lazily along his neck ad now reached the edge of the silver haired teen's mask. The Uchiha hooked his finger into it, moving to pull it down, his tounge slowly reaching out to trail along Kakashi's earlobe.

Kakashi shivered again, his hormone induced brain, vaguely processed that Obito was taking his mask off and a small, defensive part of him, told him he should stop him. Then Obito sighed in his ear and his brain became too hazy to comprehend anything else than the firm body pressed against him. When Kakashi's mask was bunched around the base of his neck, Obito quickly grabbed his face and turned it towards him. Before Kakashi could react, The dark haired teen was smashing their mouths together, his tounge wasting no time, delved immediately into Kakashi's mouth, knocking the breath out of the surprised jounin.

He kissed him fiercly for a good 30 seconds before, his lungs started aching in protest. With one last peck, he pulled away and noted to his amusement Kakashi, probably semi conciously, followed his retreating mouth. Kakashi, who was in his own little hormone inspired world, wasn't fully aware tat Obito had already ended the kiss and he unconcioulsly seeked out the other's lips until said other smirked smugly and placed a finger on the other's semi swollen lips.

"Who's stupidly sensless now huh?"

He breathed out. At his words Kakashi immediately snapped out of his daze, realizing what the Uchiha had done. Instantly his hazy, half lidded eyes cleared up and his eyebrows pulled together into a glare. Obito yelped as the jounin's fist smashed against his skull and stormed away, muttering curses, leaving Obito running after him yelling out,

"Kakashi, Kakashi-teme oi!!!! C'mmon, you know you enjoyed it!!!! Hey!!! Wait!!!!"


End file.
